Forgiven Mistakes
by kuramasowner
Summary: what do you do when you meet the person you hate the most? do you hold what they did to you against them or do you forgive them and see what comes out of your friendship...


Hello people of I'M BACK! Yeah yeah I know it's been awhile I've been… busy.

Kurama: that's her version of saying she's been too lazy to type up any of her stories

Oh shut up so maybe that's true you don't have to tell them! So anyway this was a story I wrote a while back… its not very long to be honest but its good

Kurama: depends on your definition of good

Anyway this is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover unlike the other one this one IS finished and it actually worked ;;

Kurama: you weren't trying very hard with the other one were you?

:eyes dart: what are you talking about I worked really hard on that!

Kurama: of course you did

:ignoring Kurama: so just to remind you people I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, the great Yoshihiro Togashi does and I DO NOT own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does. Oh and for future reference this will be an OC/OC so yeah I SO do own Sasami and the character that shows up at the end are MINE

5 year-old Sasami Shinda ran to her aunt crying, "Auntie! Save Mommy! Save her!" The older woman got up and followed her niece to her sister. She stopped a few feet away, staring at the battered body that used to be her sister.

"Sasami," she asked softly, "did you find her like this?"

The little girl shook her head, "no I watched her fight." Chubby hands rubbed tears from chubbier cheeks. Her aunt froze, taking on the full meaning of those words. This tiny little girl, the latest in a long line of mikos, had watched her mother murdered before her eyes. She kneeled next to her niece and hugged her, trying hard to comfort her but knowing it wouldn't do much good.

14 years later

"I have told you," Koenma said, sounding exasperated, "your half-brother Yusuke will return in one more year as well as Kurama."

Sasami stood with her hands on her hips, blowing a stray hair from her face, "that's not what I asked."

"I have no clue how he's doing," Koenma scowled.

"If you want me to keep doing the spirit detective job then I suggest you find out," she threatened calmly.

He frowned, "fine, fine I'll find out for you as soon as I can all right?" she nodded before leaving for home. Sasami walked calmly through the streets of Tokyo, hands shoved deep in her pockets as the wind lifted her long brown hair. Her dark eyes scanned the streets, always on the look out for any danger. Cherry blossoms floated down around her but she barely noticed. She was a warrior not a romantic, she didn't care about flowers and pretty things but about katanas and bows and arrows. She had always been that way and she wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"There's a little girl trapped up there!" she heard a voice shout. She turned and narrowed her eyes at the burning building. "Dammit," she hissed running to the building full speed. She quickly put her hair up, grabbing a little boys baseball hat off his head and pulling it low over her eyes. She crashed through the front door, coughing as the smoke hit her. She covered her mouth and nose with her arm and ran towards the weak ki. She stopped as a wall of flames licked at her. Concentrating her spirit energy into a shield around her she burst through to find a little girl huddled in the corner.

"Hey," she said gently, "I'm Sasami, I'm going to get you out of here ok? What's your name?"

Tears ran down the little girl's cheeks, "Michiko." The girl looked about four and she was hugging a teddy bear tightly.

Sasami picked her up, "that's a nice name. Hold on to me ok Michiko?" She nodded, her tiny hands fisting onto the older girl's shirt. Sasami turned in time to see her escape route collapse, now she was in trouble. She couldn't break through with this little one in her arms. She would have to break through the window…it was her only option. As the thought crossed her mind, the window shattered behind her. She ducked, covering Michiko with her body so the glass wouldn't hit her.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," someone grumbled as they picked her up.

"Hey!" Sasami instantly protested.

"Shut up, I'm saving you," the boy holding her growled, "how's the kid?" She looked down to see Michiko still holding on tight and digging her face into Sasami's chest.

"She'll be ok, but we need to get out fast," she said quickly.

"Then I suggest holding on," he said before jumping out the window. The baseball hat she wore fell off as the landed giving her a full view of his long silver hair and golden eyes.

"You're demon," she noted as he set her down, "an UNREGISTERED demon, I would really clear that up with Reikai before they send someone to have your ass for it."

He blinked, "how'd you know I was demon? And wadda you mean unregistered?"

Sasami put Michiko down and watched her run to her mother, "well the eyes and hair are a big tip-off that and you have yoki not reiki. As for registered, you have to go tell Reikai that you're in Ningenkai. I'm sure they'll let you stay since you saved that little girl and…me."

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" a voice broke through their conversation.

"Inuyasha," she said thoughtfully before bowing politely, "pleasure to meet you I'm Sasami Shinda and now I must leave you." She left him standing there in confusion, smiling slightly as a teenage girl ran past her to him. She stuck her hands back in her pockets as she walked the rest of the way to her shrine, going up the stairs quickly. "Auntie Kyoko I'm home," she shouted.

Kyoko smiled, "how'd it go?"

Sasami scowled, "like always, I got squat from him."

Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows, "well you know Yusuke can take care of himself…now may I ask what's with the singed clothing?" Sasami looked at her smoky clothes before explaining what happened with the fire, the girl and Inuyasha. "You're going to look into that I expect," Kyoko eyed her.

Sasami nodded, "on my way, I just wanted to get my katana and bow." Kyoko nodded as she watched Sasami head to the weapons room. She returned minutes later, changed and with her katana at her side and bow on her shoulder, a quiver of arrows at her back. She gave her aunt a wave goodbye before heading out but was immediately stopped by Botan.

"Oh good you're all suited up," she said cheerfully.

Sasami raised an eyebrow," what does Koenma want?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you," Botan said taking her arm and leading her forward. She explained that they were going to a shrine where weird energies had been detected lately. She stopped when they stood in front of a flight of steps. She pushed the tough miko forward before disappearing. Sasami shook her head in frustration and trudged up the steps. She stopped at the top and looked around, noticing nothing wrong at first glance. Her eyes stopped however at the well house. Something about it annoying her. She walked to it slowly, hand gripping her bow tightly. She froze slightly at the feeling of a yoki sneaking up behind her. She whirled around, swinging her leg to trip him, he went down with a loud "oomph." She pinned him down, holding a dagger that had been strapped to her leg at his throat. Red eyes glared up at her coldly.

"Well that was pathetic," she sneered, "what're you doing here?"

"None of your concern," the demon growled.

Her lip curled in a cold sneer, "you have no idea who I am do you?"

Before she could tell him a familiar voice interrupted, "hey! You're that girl from earlier."

Sasami looked up, raising her eyebrow, "ah yes Inuyasha if I remember correctly." The demon under her wriggled to get free succeeding only in digging the dagger further against his throat and drawing blood.

Inuyasha frowned, "the hell are you doing?"

The demon looked at Inuyasha and growled, "give me the Shikon no Tama!"

Sasami rolled her eyes, digging her elbow into his solar plexus, "that thing disappeared centuries ago, I know you were pathetic didn't know you were a moron too."

The demon glared up at her only to be overtaken by a look of fear, "YOU."

Sasami looked down, "well I'm glad to see your brain finally started working."

"You're supposed to be in Makai!" he said desperately.

"That's my brother you sad excuse for a demon," she said slightly bored.

"But-but," he stuttered, "you can't be here!"

"While I'm sure I'd love to hear the reasoning behind that I'm pretty sure I have to kill you now," she said in her usual calm tone. The demons eyes narrowed as he tried to pull free, managing to grab her arm. He pulled her over, making them roll so he was on top. He aimed a punch at her face, growling viciously. She caught his fist, punching back and hitting his nose. She could feel the bones shatter as blood seeped down his nose. She punched again harder, sending him reeling back. She flipped up and kicked him hard in the stomach. He doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain before falling to the ground as a round house kick connected with the side of his head. She raised a glowing hand and hit him full blast, the miko energy disintegrating his body. She looked up to see a very stunned Inuyasha. The girl next to him found her voice first and introduced herself.

"What's with your well?" Sasami asked jerking a thumb to the well house.

Kagome's eyes widened, "how can you tell its not an ordinary well?" Sasami hesitated and told her quickly who she was, about Makai and being a spirit detective.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "feh, I haven't seen that many demons around here."

Sasami frowned slightly, "wait…I shouldn't have to tell you about Makai, you are demon after all."

He scowled, "I'm only half-demon."

"And?" she asked staring blankly, "so is my half-brother and you don't see him moping about it."

Kagome began to say something then stopped, rethinking her response, "Inuyasha comes from a really small town and uh… they weren't very accepting."

"That explains how he doesn't know much about Makai but not why he's unregistered," she said eyeing him curiously.

Inuyasha scowled, "its none of your damn business."

Her eyes flashed for a split second, "actually it is but I have more important things to attend to." With that she turned and headed to the well, ignoring the protests. She walked around the well, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She put a hand on its side, shifting uneasily as she looked down into it. She could hear Kagome and Inuyasha arguing whether she should be allowed to look at the well or not, but she wasn't listening. She gripped the side of the well, she could almost feel herself being pulled in…she had to jump in. With one hand supporting her weight she jumped over the side and in, surprised as she landed softly on the bottom. She looked up to see clear blue sky above her. She slowly climbed out, throwing her legs over the edge of the well and looking around. Trees surrounded her, making her eyes narrow slightly at this. Before she realized, Inuyasha was standing behind her, "how'd you get here?"

She looked back at him, eyes unwavering, "where is this?"

He hesitated, "this is what you would call Feudal Japan, the well takes you through time."

She didn't look fazed and simply nodded, "that would explain quite a lot."

Kagome popped up behind Inuyasha, "sorry for not telling you."

Sasami raised an eyebrow, "I had no right to know your secret, apologizing is pointless and unneeded."

Kagome blinked in surprise, "oh well um… ok then."

"Kagome! You're back!" a girl said running up to them followed by a monk and young kitsune.

"Sango," Kagome smiled then introduced everyone.

"Miss Sasami it is a pleasure to meet you," Miroku said politely, on hand inching to her backside. Her eyes narrowed, quickly grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back and making him bend forward. "Ow ow ow ow," he winced as she twisted farther.

"Somehow I have the distinct feeling you do this a lot," she began calmly, "however I highly doubt anyone appreciates it and if you ever do that to me or those two again, I will personally force feed you your arm while its still connected to your body."

He gulped, "well now that seems a bit harsh, you're not serious are you?"

She let him go, "try me and see what happens." Miroku rubbed his arm, choosing not to push his luck.

Sango laughed, "I think you just bruised his ego."

"I could bruise a lot more," Sasami stated simply, eyes narrowed at him.

Miroku tried to smile, "well I'm sure it'll be lovely to have your company."

Kagome giggled, "I think you terrified him."

Sasami crossed her arms, a slightly bored expression on her face, "yeah well he's not very hard to scare then."

"So are you going to help find the Shikon no Tama with us?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

Sasami raised an eyebrow, "the Shikon no Tama? So then the demon from earlier wasn't just babbling."

Kagome chuckled nervously, "yeah I have shards of the Shikon no Tama."

Sasami blinked, "shards? Why only shards?"

Kagome gulped, "I uh sort of shattered the jewel a while ago."

"Well that was just stupid," Sasami said bluntly, "shattering the jewel is just asking for trouble." Kagome turned red in embarrassment unable to argue with her.

Inuyasha scowled, "hey we're getting the shards back so we got it covered."

Sasami paused, "I suppose I'll have to help you find them."

Inuyasha frowned, "what do you mean 'have to'?"

"I mean," she began in her calm voice, "there's no way I'm leaving it completely up to you."

"What?" he growled angrily, practically looming over her.

"You heard me," she said pushing him back with one finger to his chest, "you get riled up far too easily and don't seem intelligent enough to handle something like this."

He growled again, even angrier, "we don't need your help you know."

She raised an eyebrow, "somehow I doubt that." Kagome watched feeling as if she'd heard this argument many times before but she ignored it.

"Come on Inuyasha," she pleaded, "it wouldn't hurt having her help."

"I don't need the help of some stupid ningen with no emotion!" he growled angrily.

Sasami's eyes narrowed, "whether I choose to show emotion or not is none of your concern."

He practically snarled his next words, "what the hell is the matter with you?"

"At the moment just you," she said as calmly as always.

"Now before a fight breaks out might I be so bold as to ask you Lady Sasami to tell us about yourself?" Miroku asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm 19, a miko, I've fought demons since I was a kid and was trained by my aunt," she said, not a flicker of a smile on her face, "is that enough for you?"

"Your mom must have been busy for your aunt to train you," Sango smiled.

There was the tiniest hint of a flinch in her eye, "my mother died when I was 5."

"Oh I'm sorry," Kagome said softly, "was it a demon?"

"Yes," the calm in her voice was gone, instead it sounded almost hollow, a memory too painful to think about. The others shifted uncomfortably unsure of what to say to her. She shook her head slightly and looked back at Kagome, "so how do you find the jewel shards?"

"Oh I can sense them," she smiled brightly.

Sasami nodded, "I thought as much, so you'll be telling us where to go I assume."

"No way," Inuyasha instantly protested, "I decide which way we go not her."

She blinked slowly, "and if your decision takes us farther away from the shards because you don't know where they are? What then?"

Inuyasha scowled, "she doesn't know either."

Kagome nodded, "he's right I can only sense then if they're close by."

"I see," Sasami said softly, then began hesitantly, "I suppose you win for the moment Inuyasha."

He smirked, "of course I do now come on we got a lot of ground to cover." He grabbed Kagome's backpack and walked down a nearby trail with it.

Sasami rolled her eyes, "is he always like that?"

Sango made a face, "unfortunately yes he is."

"I think we should catch up to him before he leaves us," Miroku suggested. He was about to rest his hand on Sango's rear but one look at Sasami and his hand instantly dropped to his side. They hurried to catch up to Inuyasha, Kagome walking next to him with Shippo, Miroku and Sango behind them and Sasami in the back. She didn't mind being in the back, she actually preferred it. She wasn't alone for long, Kirara walked next to her after a while in her big cat form. Sasami only scratched behind Kirara's ears to show her appreciation but said nothing. Even she could admire the beauty and peace of a time before technology. She let out a soft sigh, retying her hair back in a higher and tighter ponytail.

"Are you dawdling back there?" Inuyasha shouted.

Sasami raised an eyebrow, "I don't dawdle, I admire."

He snorted, "yeah whatever." She chose to ignore him, a hand placed gently on her katana at the sudden feeling of being watched. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the familiar feeling but was unable to place it. The feeling stayed with her for the rest of the day, disappearing only when they set up camp.

"Sango may I ask you something?" Sasami asked as they headed to a nearby hot spring.

"Sure ask away," she smiled.

"Did you feel as if any demons were watching us all day?" she asked carefully.

Sango looked confused for a second, "demons? Watching us? No why do you ask?"

Sasami shook her head, "no reason, forget it."

"You probably just felt Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara," Kagome reassured her. Sasami just nodded slightly. The three girls sank into the hot spring, a soft hiss escaping Sasami's lips as hot water hit a still healing wound on her arm. Both Kagome and Sango noted the numerous scars on her arms and shoulders. The both guessed there were many more but chose not to say anything instead tried to get to know her better.

"I really don't think you should go over there," Shippo told Miroku back at the campsite.

"But how can I resist three bathing beauties," Miroku protested, "now if you'll excuse me."

Inuyasha shook his head at the monk, "you're going to die."

Miroku looked offended, "for wanting to see such beauty, I think not." With that said he disappeared into the forest heading for the hot spring. He sneaked to a safe hiding spot then peaked over at the girls. A small frown made its way on his face, "I don't see Sasami…"

"Could it be that I'm behind you?" a voice behind him said calmly. Miroku gulped and turned around, coming face to face with a slightly irritated Sasami. He would have been very happy to see her in just a towel if he weren't so afraid for his life at the moment.

"Lady Sasami, how nice to see you," he said nervously.

She raised an eyebrow, "what did I say about doing things like this?"

He let out a nervous chuckle, "well then I'll just be going." Before he was fully up on his feet she slammed him down on the ground face first, her foot pressed against the middle of his back and she had his arm twisted back and straight up.

"Are you going to keep doing this?" she asked.

He practically whimpered, "no ma'am."

She pressed the heal of her foot farther into his back, "to be clear this is NOT the worst I can do if you piss me off got it?"

He winced, "got it."

She let go and stepped off him, "good, glad we got that covered." He quickly bowed his apology before zooming back to the campsite. She smirked slightly before finishing her bath with the other girls. The soon headed back and got ready to go to sleep. Sasami sat down, leaning against a tree as she watched them.

"You better get some sleep cause we ain't slowing down for you," Inuyasha threatened.

Sasami didn't even look up, "I'll get sleep." She finished watching them settle in, closing her eyes and sleeping against the tree when she was sure it was all clear. She fell into a deep sleep, exhaustion from everything that had happened and her last mission catching up with her. She and the others slept so heavily they didn't notice the demon creep onto their camp. His large black bat like wings were folded against his back. Silver eyes narrowed on Sasami as he walked slowly to her. His long black hair was tied in a high ponytail, his arm was muscled with intricate designs in silver going down to his sharp claws. He wore baggy black pants and a black shirt with ripped off sleeves. Small silver designs ran across his cheek and the bridge of his nose. He crouched in front of Sasami and eyed her.

"I know you from somewhere little one," he barely whispered, "but from where…" She shifted slightly making him freeze. When he was sure she was still asleep he smirked, "I'll just have to keep a good eye on you." He ran a finger lightly across her cheek before leaving quietly.

ok so that was chapter 1

Kurama: I can't believe you typed all that in so little time.

Well I already had it typed up remember?

Kurama: oh yes that's right you forgot to transfer that to the computer last year

So yeah that was just chappie one please review I won't put up the second chapter till y'all review!

Kurama: do us all a favor and just stop writing

NEVER HAHAHAHAHAHA well yeah please review Ja Ne!


End file.
